Braith
|Base ID = }} Braith is a Redguard child living in the Wind District of the city of Whiterun. Background Braith is the energetic and belligerent daughter of Amren and Saffir. Relationships Braith's mother, Saffir, wants her daughter to start reading more and stop getting into fights with just about everyone she runs into, but Braith will either ignore her mother or frown at her when she overhears this. She has a secret crush on Lars Battle-Born, which appears to be the reason why she is bullying him. If the Dragonborn convinces Braith to stop harassing Lars, she will suddenly blurt out that she would not have to bully him in the first place if he would just kiss her. Interactions Bullying Braith Lars Battle-Born will request that the Dragonborn convince Braith to stop bullying him. After being confronted with her behavior, Braith will then grudgingly agree to give Lars a break. She will also bluntly state that "If he'd only kiss me, I wouldn't have to beat him up all the time!" Games The Dragonborn can play "hide-and-seek" or "tag" with Braith, Mila Valentia and Lars Battle-Born. Adoption If one wishes to adopt Braith through less noble means, one easy way is to enter Amren's house during the day (the house is usually unlocked while his wife is home), then hide on the left side of the bed, between the bed and the wall. From here, it is rather easy to kill Saffir with a stealthy arrow shot—even if Amren is home. While Amren is seated in the chair by the front door, he is also an easy target. As long as Braith does not witness the Dragonborn firing either arrow, she will not become hostile, though she may panic or flee, and say, "You're mean. I hate you, I hate you forever and ever and ever." Even if she is hostile, using the spell Calm will keep her at bay until she calms down and starts saying things like, "What...what am I gonna do?" At which point she (and all other children in Skyrim who are orphaned through similar circumstances) can be adopted, whether directly or by waiting for her to go to Honorhall. Conversations Lars Battle-Born Braith: "Battle-Born! Give me your money!" Lars: "I... I don't have any money." Braith: "You'd better give me five Septims, right now, or I'm going to bloody your nose..." Lars: "No! Please! I really don't have any money, Braith! I'll give you ten septims tomorrow. Just don't hit me." Braith: "Ten Septims tomorrow, baby Battle-Born. Or I'm gonna bloody your nose and your lip." Braith: "Oh look, it's little baby Battle-Born." Lars: "Leave me alone, Braith..." Braith: "What are you gonna do if I don't? Huh? Gonna cry to your papa?" Lars: "Just go away!" Lars: "Braith. I.... I've come to tell you that I'm not afraid of you anymore." Braith: "Don't make me laugh, baby Battle-Born. You'll be afraid of me till the day I kill you." Lars: "You... You're wrong! You can't hurt me anymore..." Braith: "Oh no? So you're gonna fight back if I punch you? Huh? You're gonna hit a girl?" Lars: "Well, no... I... I mean..." Braith: "That's what I thought. Now get out of my way, baby. I got things to do." Saffir Braith: "Mother? Can I talk to you?" Saffir: "Not now, Braith." Braith: "But..." Saffir: "Not now, Braith." Braith: "Mother?" Saffir: "What?" Braith: "I wanted to ask you something. It's about a boy..." Saffir: "Not now, Braith. Go... go ask your father." Amren Braith: "Papa, the next time you go away, I want to come with you." Amren: "When I go away, I go to war. That's no place for a little girl." Braith: "Every knight needs a squire. I could help you with your sword, things like that." Amren: "Nice try, blossom, but I'm not a knight, I'm a mercenary. The answer's still no. Besides, your mother would miss you too much." Braith: "Yeah. Right." Braith: "Papa, I want to talk to you..." Amren: "Hmm? What about?" Braith: "Well, there's this boy, and..." Amren: "Listen, Braith... Why don't you talk to your mother about this, okay? There's a good girl." or "I wish your mother were still alive. She could answer you much better. Let me think on it and we'll talk later." Note: the preceding conversation is altered slightly if Saffir is deceased. Quotes *''"Stupid Lars Battle-born. I fight him almost every day. But it's not much of a fight, 'cause he don't fight back."'' *''"I don't fight Lars no more, if thats what you're worried about."'' ―After convincing her to stop bullying Lars Battle-Born. *''"We done?"'' *''"Boys, girls, dogs, elders. There's nobody I won't fight!"'' Trivia *The name "Braith" is a name of Welsh origin meaning "diversely-colored." This could be a possible reference to Braith appearing as a Caucasian child rather than sharing her parents' darker skin coloration, despite being a Redguard. *Braith is probably referring to Lars Battle-Born when asking her parents about "a boy." *Sometimes, Braith may speak to the Dragonborn as if her parents are dead, even though they are still alive. *Despite her pugnacious attitude, if the Dragonborn suddenly starts killing everyone in Whiterun, Braith will flee from the Dragonborn. Bugs * Braith can (seemingly randomly) disappear, never to return. This may happen if she wanders into a house and gets stuck. She will be located right outside the city walls behind the Hall of the Dead. **Solution: To fix it, one needs to simply check her position outside the walls then head outside of Whiterun towards said position, near the big rock. Then, move around the rock, return to Whiterun, and Braith should respawn inside the city walls. **Simply unlocking Carlotta's house may cause Braith to respawn inside Whiterun. * If Braith is attacked by the Dragonborn while they are hidden, and chase her when she runs away, bounty may not be acquired, and citizens of Whiterun may attack her instead. * If Amren or Saffir is killed either as a werewolf (only applicable if she does not see the Dragonborn change into a werewolf or from a werewolf), silently, or using a frenzy spell to have Characters kill either, Braith will not move to Honorhall Orphanage, thus disabling the option to adopt her. Appearances * de:Braith es:Braith fr:Braith it:Braith pl:Braith ru:Брейт uk:Брейт Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Children